Confused
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Sequel to Awaken Again. Yaoi and Yuri. Naruto gets amnesia. Itachi tries to take him away from Naruto. What to do? InoSaku, SasuNaru, ItaNaru. COMPLETE!
1. Dark Starnger

Sequel to Awaken Again  
  
I had to make a sequel, the plot has totally change, but still has the same original material. (Did that make sense?)  
  
Summary: Naruto gets amnesia. A dark character is trying to steal Naruto from Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are struggling with their newfound love. Too much trouble for these four teens, what will they do? (Sucky summary, bite me.)  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, InoSaku, (maybe)ShinoKiba, ?Naru, and some KakaIru  
  
Rating: PG-13 (This chappie has some cussing.)  
  
Disclaimer: Argh! Do I have to say this? I don't own Naruto, ok?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Stranger  
  
"Yes, our mission is?" Sasuke frowned.  
  
Kakashi chuckled, "Well, the funny thing is, it was canceled at the last second. You were going to have to catch that lady's cat again, but Team Ten (A/N: hint hint, Inos' team.) already got it. So, our team is free for a good while."  
  
Naruto peeked from out of the covers, "Then why did you even come here?"  
  
"To terrorize you two. Oh my, you two make such a CUTE couple." With that, he left.  
  
"Is Kakashi ummm...?" Naruto began.  
  
Sasuke finished and answered, "Gay, I think so. Hn, well let's go Naru-Chan."(A/N: Mmm, sounds like Maru-chan ramen, yummy.) Sasuke had decided on picking Naruto up and carrying him out of there, but after Naruto bit his hand, he thought against it.  
  
They left the hospital after a few doctors buried them in questions.  
  
.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto happily walked down the street. For no reason at all, Narutos' stomach growled loudly. Sasuke frowned.  
  
"You just ate like ten minutes ago, how can you be...? Oh." He saw the Ichiraku stand Naruto was staring at. "Fine, my treat."  
  
Naruto paused, "Nope, my treat. You just got out of the hospital, my gift." He grinned with that stupid grin of his.  
  
"Hn, whatever." Sasuke followed Naruto cautiously, afraid of any scary fangirls who knew he was out and about. Seeing none, he felt safer.  
  
As they were walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand, the saw a blonde and a pink-haired girls. Each were sitting a little TOO close to each other. Both had one hand in each-others pocket. And both were eating feeding each other their ramen.  
  
Naruto gasped and Sasuke let his jaw drop slightly.  
  
Ino and Sakura.   
  
"What are you two doing here? Together?" Naruto burst out, making both girls jump. They both turned around in unison, but they accidentally bumped heads and kissed. Sakura blushed a little. Ino just laughed.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Naruto. And S a s u k e." She stretched the word, pure hatred in her voice.  
  
"Uh-huh. So," Sasuke said as he sat down at the stand, with Naruto by his side, "You two are together I presume?"  
  
"Correct. You two, too?" Ino didn't want to talk, but she spoke to him only for Sakuras' sake now.  
  
"Yes. But, as Naruto had asked, 'What are doing here?'" Sasuke said, hatred was growing in his voice.  
  
"We just came here to eat some ramen, if that's ok with you?" Ino was scooting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke did the same.  
  
The electricity between them was intensifying. They were nearly nose-to-nose. Naruto began to pull on Sasukes' collar. Sakura pulled on Inos' arm. Neither would budge.  
  
"Do you want something from me, pig?" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, an apology, jerk." Ino hissed.  
  
"For what?" Sasuke reached back for a kunai from a pocket.  
  
"Hurting Sakura-chans' feelings, you fag." Ino pulled out a shuriken.  
  
They each stood up, ready to attack. Naruto gave Sakura a scared look. Sakura mirrored him. They tried to stop Sasuke and Ino, but it began.  
  
"You wanna say that again, bitch?"  
  
"Yes, I will. You're a fuckin' fag."  
  
"So? You're a lesbian. A slutty one at that."  
  
Sasuke threw his kunai, and Ino threw her... RAMEN BOWL??!!?!?!  
  
(Sakura, without Inos' knowing, had switched her shuriken with an empty ramen bowl.)  
  
The kunai barely even grazed Inos' shoulder. But, Ino missed Sasuke completely, and had hit Naruto, who was tugging on Sasukes' collar, smack on forehead.  
  
Naruto let go of Sasukes' collar and practically flew backwards. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.   
  
Both Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Ino just stood there, surprised she missed THAT much.  
  
"Naruto? Naruto, say something?" Sasuke asked many questions and tried to get Naruto to wake.  
  
No answer.  
  
He was out cold.  
  
Sakura tried using some of her chakra to help Narutos' head. "No use," She looked at Sasuke, frightened for Naruto, "What should we do?"  
  
"Hospital. I just came from there. I guess he could go now. Let's go." Sasuke said as he and Sakura picked up Naruto and rushed off to the hospital.  
  
Ino hesitated, but she soon followed, regretting many things.  
  
.  
  
Back at the hospital, in the same room they were in before (A/N: They just left, they just come back. I guess it fits.). Naruto lay in the bed, peaceful and quiet for once.  
  
"How is he, doctor?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Worst comes to worst, he might have amnesia. Hopefully, not. But, we'll just see." He informed her. She pouted. Ino walked in; she was late.  
  
Sasuke saw her coming in, but did not speak to her. To Sakura, "Why is she so..."  
  
"Bitchy? Take a wild guess. One, she's mad at you. You know why. Two," Sakura whispered this very quietly in Sasukes' ear, "she's PMSing."  
  
Sasuke made the 'ahh-i-see' face, then he turned back to Naruto. //Naruto, don't forget everything, especially us, Naru-chan.//  
  
The doctor left, so did Sakura. Ino spoke quietly, but meant for Sasuke to hear it, "Sorry for hurting your boyfriend. I didn't mean it, I meant for it to hit you." Then she left and closed the door.  
  
Sasuke was left all alone with Naruto.   
  
He walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of Naruto (A/N: Butt on stomach.). He sat there for a minute to admire the beauty of his lover. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of an unconscious person, but he wouldn't do anything PERVERTED, just a kiss.  
  
Sasuke bent down, He pressed his lips against Narutos'. Letting this linger for a while was not enough. He forced his mouth open and dove his tongue into Narutos' mouth, exploring every bit of it.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto stirred a bit. He let go of the kiss and breathed slowly. Sasuke knew it would work. He ruffled Narutos' hair.   
  
He bent down again and put his mouth to Narutos' ear and breathed, "Wake up, my koi."  
  
Narutos' eyes opened very slowly. Then he blinked quickly.  
  
"Mmm, you smell good. Ahh, where's that hand going? Eep! Who are you?" Naruto was now awake. But, Sasuke was crushed.  
  
"Who... who am I?" Sasuke resisted his tears. //Damn, he got amnesia.// "I'm your... errr, best friend. Well, your really close friend. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Nope, don't remember nothing. Geez, you're so warm. And soft."  
  
Sasuke felt like he was being tortured. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Leaning forward, he stole a kiss from Naruto. "Now do you remember?"  
  
"No. *yawn* I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?" Naruto said quietly. Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto has fallen asleep.  
  
He got off of Naruto and sat in the chair next to him.  
  
Sasuke stayed there watching Naruto late into the night. The doctor came by and said he should go home, but Sasuke refused to leave Naruto. The doctor let him be.  
  
Way late into the night, Sasuke had to use the bathroom, and forced himself to leave his Naruto. He wasted as little time as possible.  
  
While he was gone, I dark male figure opened the window and entered Narutos' room.  
  
He came to Narutos' bed. He leaned down and licked Narutos' ear, "Wake up, Naruto-kun."  
  
"Hmmm, who the? Huh?" Naruto woke carefully. This wasn't the first voice he heard. The first was kind and dark. This one... was...... seductive.  
  
Before his eyes opened fully, the figure pinned both Narutos' hands above his head with one hand, and with the other hand covered Narutos' eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Naruto struggled.  
  
"Oh, you'll know soon enough." He moved from Narutos' ear to his neck and bit down hard on the tender part. Naruto yelled out loudly which he soon replaced with a deep throaty moan. It felt good, but it hurt.  
  
"I've marked you, and I'll be back for you." He said after licking up the blood, and letting go of Naruto. "Don't you worry, I'll see you soon." Then he jumped out the window and left.  
  
Sasuke came running in. "What happened Naruto?!" Then he saw the open window, and the bloody bite mark on Narutos' neck.  
  
Naruto looked horrified, but he managed to speak, "I dunno."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry, my comp broke down again, so it took longer for this one. So, who's the mysterious dark figure? Find out in the next chappie. 


	2. Awaken Again Part 1

Yayyyy, I'm back! Been sleeping most of this time. Sorry. Life is getting wayyyyy harder. Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed. I'm not telling who the stranger is in this half-chappie. (Yes, HALF-chappie. I couldn't finish it, so I sent in what I had.)  
  
Summary: Naruto gets amnesia. A dark character is trying to steal Naruto from Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are struggling with their newfound love. Too much trouble for these four teens, what will they do? (Sucky summary, bite me.)  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, InoSaku, (maybe) ShinoKiba, ?Naru, and some KakaIru  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2: Awaken Again (A/N: A little late for this title, eh?)  
  
The next morning, while Naruto was still sleeping, Sasuke and the doctor talked.  
  
"I'm going to leave him in your custody." The doctor said.  
  
Sasuke looked surprised, "What? Why?" On the inside, he was practically jumping around.  
  
"Because you seem to be the only one who actually shows some cares for that... that..." The doctor couldn't seem to find the right word to describe the demon-sealed boy.  
  
"You... jerk!" Sasuke burst out, "You don't even know him that well! Just because he has the nine-tails sealed inside him does not mean that he is like that too! Naruto is different than that demon!"  
  
"Two souls cannot share a body! Especially in that way! Not be quiet!" He lowered his voice, "This is a hospital. You two can leave anytime."  
  
Sasuke resisted the urge to use his sharingan on this loser. He turned on his heels and walked into Narutos' room.  
  
Naruto was impossible to wake up. Sasuke tried many things.  
  
-Yelling in his ear, "Naruto!" Didn't work.  
  
-Yelling in his ear, "Ramen!" Didn't work.  
  
-Tickling him. Didn't work.  
  
-Throwing the covers off of him. Didn't work.  
  
-Kiss him lightly on the lips. It worked.  
  
Naruto woke up. "Oh, hi again. Kuso, I forgot your name. Sorry, what was it again?"  
  
//Amazing! Without his memory, he is so polite. The sooner Naruto came back, the better. // Sasuke thought. "I never told my name. I thought you would remember it. Try please."  
  
"Ano... I think it starts with an S. Su? No. Sa? Sas.... um, I don't know."  
  
"You were getting there," Sasuke sighed, "It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. You are Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
He twitched, "None of that is familiar. Oh, I'm so scared." He began to shake a bit. Sasuke bent down to give him a hug.   
  
The shaking stopped.   
  
Naruto felt a lot of comfort coming from the boy. //So warm. I like him. Will he protect me? Will he stay with me? I'm so scared.// He held onto Sasuke.  
  
"We have to leave now. Is that ok?" Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto.  
  
Naruto stared at him questionably, "What will happen to me now? Where do I go?"  
  
Sasuke smiled. A kind light glittered in his eyes, "I will take care of you. I'm taking you to your house. Then I will try to help you get your memory back. Let's go now." Naruto agreed and they left. Naruto clung to Sasuke. He felt very uncomfortable under all the hated glances he got from various people as they left the hospital.  
  
But, the looks outside the hospital were worse. So many people glared at him. Tears welled up in his eyes. Sasuke stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke said, worry in his voice.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me so meanly?" Naruto looked so young.  
  
Sasuke made up some random lie. He didn't want to throw the Ninetails story on Naruto the very day after he waked up from amnesia. "They are just jealous that I am hanging out with you and not them." //Ok, well, that was actually kinda true. //  
  
"Oh, ok." Naruto didn't quite believe this, but he tried to hold back tears that still kept coming.  
  
After a good while they soon came upon Narutos' apartment.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TCB....  
  
Sorry this one took so long. Actually, I didn't even finish this chappie. Gomen. I'll try to update sooner, but my life has been sooooooooooo hectic lately.  
  
Review please.  
  
I apologize in advance for if the chappie takes forever to come. 


	3. Awaken Again Part 2

MWAHAHAHA! I am back! From the dead? No. But close. I am back, from school. Please be expecting my chappies to take a long time to write. The only time I can write them is when I have no school (not including weekends). So, anywayyyy.....  
  
Those who guess who the dark figure was, came pretty close. My choices were Gaara, Itachi, or Orochimaru. So, now you get to see who it is.  
  
I'm way too tired to answer reviews at the moment, but a big thanks to those who reviewed. It really kept me going. Arigato!  
  
Summary: Naruto gets amnesia. A dark character is trying to steal Naruto from Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are struggling with their newfound love. Too much trouble for these four teens, what will they do? (Sucky summary, bite me.)  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, InoSaku, ?Naru, and some KakaIru (Sorry, there's gonna be no ShinoKiba)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Duh! Me no own Naruto. Me gonna cry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3: Awaken Again (Part 2)  
  
Narutos' apartment was trashed. Naruto looked sorta surprised. Sasuke just shook his head.  
  
"Ummm, why is my apartment so messy?" (A/N: Just like my room. Can't see the floor.)  
  
"You always leave it this way. Don't ask me why." Sasuke said plainly, "Now let's just get used to this place for a while. I guess I'll just stay here to take care of you."  
  
Before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto pounced on him, "Ohhhh, thank you. I was afraid you'd leave me all alone."  
  
Sasuke smiled. He knew Naruto, better than anyone else, except for Iruka probably.  
  
"Ok, Naruto get off me." Sasuke sighed.  
  
Naruto did as he was told to. He stood up and walked over to bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Must I ask your permission to go to the bathroom?"  
  
Sasuke cringed, "Gomen, go ahead."  
  
While Naruto did his "business", a million question entered Sasukes' mind.  
  
//How would I get his memory back? What must I do? What if I let his secret slip? Does he love me? What if he hates me for not telling him about the demon inside him? What if he hates me for not telling him how much I love him? Kami-sama! This is too much. I can't tell him anything yet.// An image in him mind shut him up. The bite mark on Narutos' neck. Who did that? //The scent that had lingered on Naruto body was familiar. But, from where? Who could it have been? Was it...?//  
  
"Ahem! Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's you I have to worry about. Not you worry about me. Shall we begin getting your memory back?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
.  
  
The day was long and hard for Naruto. He had learned and remembered a few names. Like Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Hokage (the third), Lee, Gai, Jiraiya, and Konohamaru. The rest were hard. Especially Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, and Tsunade (the current Hokage).  
  
Sasuke put away all the items used to help Naruto. He gave Naruto a look of improvement. Naruto grinned (A/N: His wonderful fox grin that we all know so well).  
  
"Ugh, I'm so tired. Can I sleep now Sasuke?" He yawned.  
  
Sasuke did too. "Sure, I will watch over you."  
  
"Ok!" Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, leaving a small blush on each boys cheeks.   
  
//Maybe he does still love me.// Sasuke thought.  
  
He plopped on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. In an instant, he was asleep. Sasuke was very tired as well, but he'd tried to stay awake to watch Naruto.  
  
The moon lit room. Sasuke was surprised he had lost track of time. He shrugged it off.  
  
It was very hard to stay awake. Soon, Sasuke slumped to the floor and slept.  
  
.  
  
Not much more than an hour later, a dark figure entered the room through the open window. He paused and stared at the quiet and peaceful room. He made no sign of noticing Sasuke asleep on the floor nearby. All his attention was focused on Naruto.  
  
His footsteps were soft and soundless as he walked towards Naruto. He leaned over the beautiful blonde boy. So fragile, so sweet, so innocent. He licked his lips.   
  
This time, he wore no mask or anything to hide his face. He wanted to be known. He wanted the one he loved to know who he is.  
  
His black hair fell over his shoulder from the ponytail in the back. He brushed the dark bangs away from red eyes. (A/N: Guess who it is? Got it yet?)  
  
He sat on the bed where Naruto lay. His hand moved up to Narutos' face. He followed the whisker/scars/birthmarks (whatever they are) with his fingers. His mouth moved to Narutos' ears.  
  
He whispered, "Wake up."  
  
Suddenly, Narutos' eyes shot open. Before he could let out a scream, the dark figure put his hand over Narutos' mouth.  
  
"Shhhh." He grinned, "Wouldn't wanna wake poor Sasuke-kun, would you? He hasn't slept in so long. He needs it. I've been watching you, Naruto-koi."  
  
Narutos' eyes shot open wide as images from his past came to him. Horrible images of a nine tailed demon fox, blood, many dead people, and the dark figure before him.  
  
"I'll take my hand off your mouth if you promise not to scream. You promise?"  
  
Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath when the hand moved from his mouth. Then the figure fingered the bite mark he left on Narutos' neck.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that. I just had to. I couldn't help it. You taste so good, you know?"  
  
Naruto blinked, then looked as if was about to cry. "Why didn't Sasuke tell me about my past? Doesn't he care?"  
  
"Yes, he does, but not as much as I. I believe you saw that we were former lovers. Right?" He hissed seductively.  
  
Naruto gulped and nodded. He gasped when the figure took him by surprise with a deep kiss.  
  
"Familiar, ne?"  
  
Another nod. "What do you want with me now?"  
  
"I want you to come with me. Leave Konoha. Become stronger."  
  
"No, I can't leave Sasuke. I... I..." Naruto stuttered on the last bit.  
  
The dark figures face held a look of disgust, "Love him? How could you love him? He's so cold and hollow. He only wants you because you belong to me. He's always wanted my stuff. Forget him."  
  
Narutos' eyes filled with fire almost, "Never. I will not leave Sasuke." His voice rose louder. The dark figure put his hand back over Narutos' mouth.  
  
"Quiet. Ouch!" Naruto had bit him. The moment his hand moved from Narutos' mouth. He screamed loud.  
  
Sasuke woke, hearing Narutos' scream, he stood and turned.   
  
What he saw shook him to the bones.  
  
//It can't be. He wouldn't.// Sasuke glared with the sharingan now in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here," he hissed, pure hatred in his voice, "Itachi?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
Yayyyyy! That was much better than I had expected it to be. It still sucks and no Ino-Saku action, but hey. I did good.  
  
So, R & R. I plan on at least two more chapters, probably more, but this story is hard to write.   
  
See ya on my next chappie! 


	4. Dangerous Lovers

Yayyy! Another chapter. So sorry it took me so long, but I have spring break right now, so I can finally write.  
  
Itachi! Bad bad bad bad!  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I love you all. (Not like that!)  
  
I have totally changed the plot again. This time I plan on keeping it.  
  
I will put in more Ino/Saku later. But, not this chapter.  
  
Summary: Naruto gets amnesia. A dark figure (Itachi) is trying to steal Naruto from Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are struggling with their newfound love. How is the Sasu/Naru Ita/Naru thing gonna work?  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, InoSaku, and a little KakaIru  
  
Disclaimer: La la la la la! Naruto is MINE!!!!! ...... not.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4: Dangerous Lovers   
  
"Good question. But I ask the same to you, little brother." Itachi sneered, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I'm... I'm... It's none of your business. Now get away from Naruto before I make you." Sasuke's threat was very weak on Itachi.  
  
Resisting the urge the laugh, Itachi grinned, "And do you plan on doing that if I don't move, my weak pathetic little brother?" Sasuke looked at the frightened boy who lay on the bed between himself and Itachi.  
  
//Naruto// Sasuke thought to himself, //I will do anything for you. I would even die for you. If that is what I have to do now, then so be it!//  
  
"C'mon little brother, let's take this outside, shall we?" Sasuke nodded in agreement to his anikis' suggestion. Itachi began to walk out of the room. He glared behind him to make sure Sasuke came, then spoke, "Naruto, you too."  
  
"NO! We leave Naruto out of this! I don't want him to watch us fight." Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Naruto, don't fol—" He was cut short when Itachi came up behind him and threw him into the wall nearby. Sasuke was taken by surprise and coughed up a little blood.  
  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Swiftly, Itachi grabbed Naruto; one arm around the waist, the other around the mouth.  
  
"Get up, Sasuke. Do you want Naruto or not? Gonna fight or not?" Itachi still glared his sharingan at Sasuke. Sasuke stood back up, wiped the blood from his mouth, and spat the rest in his mouth out at Itachi.  
  
His voice shook a bit at first, "Let go of Naruto." Itachi did as told, happy he gets to see how weak he knew his brother still was. Naruto was on the verge of tears. Sasuke walked up to him. Itachi backed up a bit so he gave his little brother some "last" moments with Naruto.  
  
Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto began crying, "I don't wanna lose you, Sasuke. I love you."  
  
Wiping the tears from Narutos' eyes, Sasuke said, "You won't lose me. I'll be back for you. Don't worry. I.." Yet again Sasuke was cut off before he could finish his thoughts. This time he didn't mind, because Naruto had kissed him.  
  
Their tongues said the rest of their thoughts for them.  
  
Eventually, Itachi cut in, "Ok, lovebirds. Let's go, little brother." Sasuke, slowly, let go of Naruto and left the room side-by-side with Itachi.  
  
Naruto watched in fear. His knees fells from beneath him when the other two walked out of sight.  
  
Now he had a choice. But this choice might be chosen for him. Itachi or Sasuke?  
  
.  
  
Hopping over buildings, jumping through trees, the two brothers looked for a clearing to fight. Finally finding one not too far from Naruto's house, they stopped. No other lights around except for the moon that shone brightly over them; not a full moon, but still bright.  
  
Landing softly, each brother stared each other down. No words were spoken; there was no need for them.  
  
Without warning, the unleashed their attacks.  
  
.  
  
Naruto sat where he had been left, desperately trying to think of what to do. He loved Sasuke. But, Itachi was his past lover. The past he doesn't remember, the past he never knew. The past that was not his.  
  
Sasuke knew him as Naruto, not as the nine-tails-fox.  
  
//Wait, the nine-tails-fox. How'd I know what that was? Hold it, my memory. I can remember.// It all came back to Naruto. He could remember everything and.... more.  
  
More things he couldn't recall happening to him flashed before his eyes. Memories of the nine-tails-fox.  
  
//Itachi really was his lover. But, I thought that Itachi only wanted me for the power of the fox, not it's love. Wow, he's been so alone. And he's so angry. That's why he had killed the Uchiha clan. He couldn't take the pain. The poor man. He doesn't hate anybody. He hates the fox for dying.// Now knowing Itachi's sad past, Naruto was having the hardest time choosing. This was tearing him apart. It hurt. They each needed him. Well, they each needed a certain part of him.  
  
"Help me!" Naruto screamed in pain as he felt like his body was tearing in two.  
  
.  
  
Sasuke lunged forward; three kunai in one hand, a couple shuriken in the other. He threw them at what he thought was Itachi. Each missed.  
  
Itachi chuckled. He wasn't even trying. He didn't bother attacking Sasuke yet. He just chuckled and dodged every attack Sasuke threw at him.  
  
Growing more and more frustrated with every attack, Sasuke knew it was his last chance; he had to use chidori. He had to.  
  
Each brother stared at each other. Itachi decided to actually attack his brother now. He pulled out a kunai and shot it at Sasuke. Sasuke did not see it coming, and at the last second he tried to dodge, it had hit him right in the stomach.  
  
Poof!  
  
A log was now in place of Sasuke. Itachi wasn't surprised.  
  
"Where are you little brother?" Itachi spoke in a sing-song voice.  
  
Sasuke wasn't far away. He was hidden by a mass of trees, no more than ten feet away.  
  
He was sorta squatting down with his right hand on his left arm. In the fist of his left arm some blue electricity was growing larger in ball. He forced a much chakra to his arm as possible.  
  
Now his attack was ready.  
  
He ran forward; right towards where Itachi stood. Itachi saw Sasuke coming at the last second. He was caught off-guard.  
  
//He knows chidori? He really has improved! But, not enough.// Itachi thought to himself.  
  
"Yahhhhhhh!" Sasuke came right towards Itachi.  
  
The moment froze. Both boys held their spots. Each one attack had hit. It all went quiet. Moments, minuets, same thing.  
  
Suddenly, a loud sound brought time back to normal.  
  
"SSSSSAAAASSSSSKKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" A scream came from out of nowhere.  
  
//Naruto!// Sasuke thought as he fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but his wounds were now too severe. He now held very little chakra. Blood, nearly, poured from his left arm. Itachi had seen his attack in time, and with a kunai in each hand, he slashed at Sasuke (right down the chest) and slashed at his left arm. Sasukes' attack had hit Itachi's stomach. It tore though his clothes and left his lower abdomen exposed and bloody. He flinched.  
  
Itachi frowned, "You have gotten better, little brother, but... still not enough to beat me." He stood, "You're still weak." He kicked the bloody boy aside. Sasuke was thrown into a tree.  
  
Naruto came through the trees. He had finally found the quarreling brothers. But, he was not in time to save Sasuke. He ran to Sasukes' side.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke. Come on. Wake up." His tear landed on Sasukes' face. Sasuke peeped open one eye.  
  
"Hey, I'm not dead yet. I'm not (coughs up blood) gonna die. I love you, Naruto. I won't let Itachi do anything to you." Sasuke spoke slowly.  
  
Two shurikens' shot through the air. One hit Sasuke in the leg. The other whizzed right by Narutos' head, slicing his ear, and burying itself into the tree. Fresh blood dripped down Narutos' face, landing on Sasuke, along with more tears.  
  
"Shut up," Itachi grinned, his stomach still bleeding, "little brother. Let's go Naruto."  
  
"No! I'm not leaving Sasuke! I choose him! I know what happened to you, Itachi! I know about our past and why you killed you clan! But, the fox is dead. Let it go, Itachi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, not the nine-tailed-fox! I will not go with you!" Narutos' words surprised both brothers. Sasuke, barely breathing and barely awake, held onto Naruto with his little strength. Itachi just stood there, but emotion crept on his face. He knew Naruto was right, but he could still get the fox out. He will not give up.  
  
"I know that! I don't care! You're still coming with me!" He yelled back. Swiftly, he came and picked Naruto up. He ran off with Naruto in his arms. Naruto was crying so hard now.  
  
"Sasuke!!!!!" Naruto yelled from Itachis' arms.  
  
With his last ounce of strength, Sasuke sat up against the tree and yelled, "NAARRUUUTOOOOO!!!" With that, he lay against the tree. The world now black to him. All was quiet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC......  
  
Hee hee! Not so sure that this chapter was very good, but hey, I'm on break. I'm still getting over a severe writers block, so I don't expect to be very good.  
  
I don't know how many more chapters I'll write. This may be ongoing. All depends on my inspiration.  
  
See ya! ^_^ 


	5. Separated

Oh yeah, go me. I updated quickly. Cool. There is Ino/Saku in this chapter for all you fans of that.  
  
Summary: Naruto gets amnesia. A dark figure (Itachi) is trying to steal Naruto from Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are struggling with their newfound love. How is the Sasu/Naru Ita/Naru thing gonna work?  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, InoSaku, and a little KakaIru  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but oughta be.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5: Separated  
  
//Naruto, what is he gonna do to you?//  
  
//Naruto, my love?//  
  
//Why is this happening to me?//  
  
//Oh, kami-sama! This is not fair.//  
  
//My love.//  
  
//I'll kill you, big brother.//  
  
//It'll be more painful if you hurt my precious Naruto.//  
  
//Naruto.....//  
  
//Naruto, I love you.//  
  
Sasuke had been awake for a while. But, he had not opened his eyes in fear of seeing that Naruto was not there. He knew he wasn't there, but the thought of seeing it hurt him too much. It was not fair. This could not be fixed, could it?  
  
Sasuke drifted off to sleep again.  
  
.  
  
"Sasukeeeee, where have you been?" Naruto squealed from the couch.  
  
"Sorry, I was off shopping." Sasuke had walked in the front door not too long ago. With him there was a colored bag. Naruto hopped over to see what was inside.  
  
Glad for the difference in their heights, Sasuke held the bag up high.  
  
"Awwww, c'mon. Lemme see what's inside. Sasssukeeeee! Pweeeasseee!" Naruto jumped up and down all around Sasuke. But, Sasuke just kept moving the bag out of Narutos' reach.  
  
Finally, Sasuke stopped teasing Naruto and let the bag down. Naruto grabbed it out of his hand quickly.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, what this?" Naruto held up a small black box. He looked up.  
  
Sasuke caught Naruto in a chaste kiss.  
  
"Open it." He whispered against Narutos' lips.  
  
Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, he opened the box slowly.  
  
Inside was a small gold ring. On it was a fairly sized diamond.  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto was cut off by another one of Sasukes' kisses. Deeper, with more emotion, this one was. Sasuke reached up to grab Narutos' shoulder.  
  
"Will you marry me, Naruto?" He spoke after they let go to breathe.  
  
Naurto was stunned, "Sasuke, this is too early. I can't. Is it even allowed? I just can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...... I just..... Sasu... it's not...... right." Naruto looked into those deep black eyes, "I don't hate you.... but I just. No. I need to be alone."  
  
With that Naruto dropped the box and the ring. He ran out the door as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
"Na...ru..to. Don't go."  
  
.  
  
"No!" Sasuke sat up. He opened his eyes. //Well, it's morning. Ow.// He reached up to his chest and felt his injury. Looking over to his hand, he saw he was incapable of moving his left hand. That slash from Itachi had cut the nerves. (A/N: I think that's it. Hey, I'm not a doctor, nor do I wanna be. Sorry, if that's not right.)  
  
The sleep had given him enough strength to stand, hopefully it would be enough to walk.  
  
One foot before the other. Yes! It would be enough. One small step at a time.  
  
He walked for a good twenty feet and tripped over an old log. He stood back up and kept walking until he saw other life.  
  
.  
  
Sakura was out for her early morning exercises. Glad to have gotten extra beauty sleep, but something was bothering her. She had been dismissing it for some time now. It kept telling her something bad was going to happen to Sasuke or Naruto.  
  
Ino had been really sweet to Sakura, considering her birthday was near (March 28). Extra flirty, too. Ino kept teasing her with small kisses, not on the lips, but near. A few licks would catch poor off-guard.  
  
Jogging a little farther, she sighed. She stopped to catch her breath. Sakura pulled out a pink water bottle.  
  
Gulp, gulp, gasp!  
  
//Sasuke! What happened to him? He's all bloody. I'd better go help him.//  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled over to her past obsession. Sasuke looked up.  
  
"Sakura..." He said as his legs fell from beneath him. Luckily, Sakura had made it over to him in time to catch the ebony haired kid.  
  
"Sasuke, are you...?" But, he was unconscious.  
  
//Blood loss. His injuries are severe. Ino. I need to find her.// Sakura threw Sasuke over her shoulder (A/N: Oh, come on. You don't think she's that weak, do you?) and rushed off to find Ino.  
  
.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Ino, are you there? I need your help!" Sakura banged on the front door to the Yamanaka house.  
  
After a while, Ino came to the door, still in her pajamas. "Yeah, what?! Oh, hi Sakura! I'm sorry." She noticed Sasuke on Sakuras' shoulder, "What's he doing here?"  
  
"He needs help. Please, let me in. We have to wake him up." Sakura did the lower-lip thing to Ino.  
  
Sigh. "Fine, fine. Come on in." She closed the door behind them. They walked into the front room and sat on the couch. Ino next to Sakura. Sakura next to Sasuke.  
  
Ino left and came back with some cold water.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Gah! What the—" Sasuke woke, "Ino! You slut! Hey, where am I? Sakura? What in the world?" Ino huffed at Sasukes' insult. Sakura gave her the just-stay-calm look.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you were walking, all bloody, and.... what happened? Please. I want to help. I know Ino may not, but I do."  
  
Sasuke 'hn'ed and told the whole story from when Itachi came in to now.  
  
"Oh my! Poor Naruto." Sakura exclaimed, "We have to help. Ne, Ino?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you gonna help Sasuke find Naruto?"  
  
"No." Ino glared at Sasuke and turned away.  
  
"Please?" (Puppy-dog-eyes)  
  
Ino frowned, "Sorry, but even that will not make me help him. He was mean to you. He hurt your feelings."  
  
"But," Sakura had that mischievous look in her eyes, "I'm all better now. Even more—" Sakura placed her hand on Inos' shoulder and leaned forward, breathing seductively in Inos' ear, "—you make everything better, right?" Ino shivered.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Ino sighed.  
  
A kiss on the cheek. "Because I love you. But to return your love, you have to help me."  
  
"Mean. What's in it for me?"  
  
Sakura grinned and plopped herself in Inos' lap. She pressed her body up to her as much as possible. Ino gasped as Sakura caught her lips. First a slight nibbling could be seen, followed by your basic open mouth kissing.  
  
Noticing that they still had to breathe, they let go. Still pressed up against Ino, Sakura spoke in the same seductive voice, "What do you think?"  
  
Ino blushed.  
  
Before the moment could get any more intense, there was a slight interuption.  
  
"AHEM!" Sasuke practically coughed the word.  
  
Both girls looked his way, each blushing.  
  
"Ah, gomen Sasuke. I think Ino is willing to help you now." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh goody."  
  
.  
  
"You're so tasty Naruto." Itachi grinned.  
  
"S-s-stop it!" Naruto blushed furiously.  
  
Itachi had pinned Naruto against a wall. (A/N: Hey just like Sasuke! Brothers must think alike.) He leaned forward.  
  
"Oh, you're bleeding." Itachi licked off all the blood on Narutos' ear. It still kept coming. Naruto tried to fight him off. But, Itachi was too strong.  
  
"Please, stop. I don't –ah– want you. I –Ah!– want Sasuke!" Speaking wasn't the easiest thing when Itachi had him pinned to a wall, harassing him.  
  
Itachis' hands searched Narutos' body. Both slid under Narutos' shirt, massaging the warm flesh underneath. Itachi kissed Naruto deeply. Sliding his tongue in, he met with Narutos' teeth.  
  
"ITAI!" Itachi yelled. But, he didn't let go of Naruto. Still under his shirt, his hands pushed painfully against Narutos' ribs.  
  
"Ahh!" Pain rushed though his chest. Naruto pounded on Itachi with his little fists. His resistance did nothing to stop him.  
  
"I want you, Naruto." Itachi hissed.  
  
"But, I... ah... don't want you!" Naruto said through the tears coming down. "Go away. Please."  
  
Itachi, who felt emotion not too long ago, decided to stop. He loved Naruto/ninetails, and after what Naruto was just through must've hurt him. He didn't want to push this poor boy over the edge.  
  
"Naruto, will you join me? Leave konoha and become stronger?" Itachi asked.  
  
Naruto looked up though glazed eyes, "I—"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
I didn't do as well this time. I don't really like the way this chapter came out. Oh, well. Can't win anything.  
  
Anyway, yet again I need more ideas. I'm not sure I'll be able to update again real soon. My spring break is almost over and I have to go camping this weekend. I will try to update ASAP. Hopefully, before schools over.  
  
But, hey. The more reviews I get the more influence I get.  
  
See ya! 


	6. Kyuubi

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! You annoying reviewers! No I'm joking. But really...  
  
I guess I didn't make it clear that I wasn't going to finish this, but now I am thanks to a load of please-finish-this-story-is-good. I'm not mad. I'm actually very surprised. I wrote this. (I'm sorry that Itachi is so OOC, but its fits the story.)  
  
Some things might be a little confusing.  
  
/This means Kyuubi is thinking./  
  
-This is Naruto thinking.-

Before I had two slashes for Naruto thinking, but it won't work right now for some reason. So I just put a dash on each side.  
  
Not much else I can think of.  
  
I'm too lazy to write all the rating, pairings, and other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Too lazy to write. But y'know.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 6: Kyuubi  
  
Naruto looked up though glazed eyes, "I—"  
  
"Yes, my koi?" Itachi said, his eyes reflected the moon outside.  
  
"I... I can't! I love Sasuke! I will never go with you!" Naruto yelled. He punched Itachi in the jaw, causing him to bite his tongue. Itachi yelled in pain. Naruto ran for his life when Itachi let go of him.  
  
Each foot hitting the ground with a light tap, Naruto dashed through Itachi's place, searching for an exit.  
  
-This is one messed up house.- Were Narutos' thoughts as he turned down a hallway and found only one stairway...  
  
... Going up.  
  
He knew that that probably wasn't the best idea, but anything would have to work in this current situation.  
  
He began to run up the stairs. A yell from behind forced his feet to go faster.  
  
Itachi was near.  
  
Naruto made it up the stairs and turned around the corner another hallway. But he was stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He had found Itachi's bedroom.  
  
It was a pretty empty place. The walls were all faded red. Most everything in the room was black. Everything was so dusty. It seemed as though no one had been here in many years. There was a small futon in the corner of the room. Next to it was a nightstand with a single picture on it.  
  
Naruto stepped into the room and shut the door slowly. He walked over to the picture. Time felt like it was slowing down as Naruto stepped nearer and nearer to the picture.  
  
The frame of the photo was outstandingly beautiful. It looked hand-made, too.  
  
But, the picture itself... Naruto stared in amazement.  
  
His mouth formed words many times. Eventually, they came out.  
  
"Itachi... smiling?" His eyes opened wide.  
  
In the picture was Itachi. He looked to be about 12 or 13 years old. He had his arm around the shoulders of some boy. The other boy looked older than Itachi, but not much. Naruto examined the boy carefully.  
  
His clothing looked pretty old and tattered. They seemed to be hand-me-downs. The boy himself looked a bit roughed up and tattered himself. His hair was a mess of golden brown locks, tied loosely off to the side. The boys' crimson red eyes stared back at Naruto. Naruto shivered. This boy looked like a happy-go-lucky type, although.... his eyes spoke differently. What gave the boys' identity away the three whisker marks on each side of his face.  
  
At that point, Naruto realized something.  
  
-That is the kyuubi. Even though it's a human boy, I bet he just transformed or something. So this is why... He is the reason...-  
  
Naruto inhaled sharply.  
  
-He's... me.- (A/N: Not really, but c'mon, you know...)  
  
Narutos' entire world came crashing down. He felt like he was falling. The world slowed to a stop and everything just froze, giving Naruto time.  
  
He stood there, picture in hand and head stuffed of memories that were not his. Flashes of the past came to him. Happy moments between Itachi and kyuubi floated around.  
  
Sweet moments...  
  
Funny moments...  
  
Joyous moments...  
  
But the times turned into  
  
Sad moments...  
  
Painful moments...  
  
Heartbreaking moments...  
  
A single tear rolled down Narutos' face.  
  
He was seeing what was lost. What was wanted.  
  
Narutos' stomach began to burn and ache. He felt like he was about to vomit.  
  
Then came a blinding light. Naruto was taken by surprise and fell back, landing hard on his rear.  
  
The light left within seconds.  
  
Naruto soon found himself staring into the eyes of the boy he had seen in the picture. But the boy wasn't solid. He was like a ghost; totally transparent.  
  
"Hello Naruto." The voice spoke. This was kyuubi. Naruto recognized the voice, remembering hearing kyuubi yelling at him.  
  
"How did you...? What the.." Naruto tried to speak.  
  
"Hush. Someone's coming."  
  
Naruto shut up. He turned and watched the door carefully.  
  
Footsteps. Slow footsteps nearing them. Quiet breathing.  
  
The door opened lightly. Itachi stepped in. He didn't walk in. Just stayed there in the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well. Itachi, my old friend. How are you?" Kyuubi chuckled.  
  
Itachis' face filled with fury. He dashed forward at full speed, ignoring all thoughts that the boy was not quite there. (A/N: You know, being transparent and all. I'll shut up.)  
  
Pulling out a kunai, he yelled in outrage.  
  
He went right through kyuubi. Kyuubi just stood there as Itachi slammed into the wall.  
  
Naruto was seeing a new side of Itachi, when he heard sobbing.  
  
Itachi turned around. Tears pouring down his face, "Why?! Why did you have to leave me?! I've been alone for so long! Why?! WHY?!"  
  
Kyuubi turned around to face the Uchiha. "I did not leave intentionally. Now shut up."  
  
"No! I won't! I loved you! I was always there. I let you cry on my shoulder when you had to. I helped you through all of your needs. And you fuckin' LEFT ME! I just want to know why?" Itachi sat there, crying. He looked like a broken man. Naruto would have guessed he was.  
  
"I loved you, too."  
  
Both Naruto and Itachi's heads shot up in surprise at kyuubi's words. Kyuubi walked – well, floated – towards Itachi. He got down on one knee and leaned close to Itachi.  
  
"I still do, but you need to give up on me and leave Naruto alone. He has Sasuke. You should be happy for him. Please." He paused and leaned forward a bit further.  
  
Naruto could tell they were kissing. He looked away to give them their privacy.  
  
Kyuubi spoke again, "Please, Itachi. For me."  
  
Naruto looked back at the two. Itachi was still crying. His face a light shade of red from the tears. His eyes changed back to their normal black color.  
  
Kyuubi walked away from him and came to Naruto.  
  
"I must go back now, but we need an agreement of some sort."  
  
"Like?" Was all Naruto could say.  
  
"Well, when I need to, let me take control. I know it's your body, but you could at least let me share it. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah." The blinding light appeared again. Naruto felt stronger as the light disappeared.  
  
-So how do I let you take control?-  
  
/Like this./  
  
Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them back up, they were now red and he wasn't Naruto.  
  
/Don't worry, I know how to get back to Konoha from here./  
  
-Good.-  
  
Itachi still sat there.  
  
Naruto/Kyuubi (A/N: I'll just say Kyuubi, okie?) looked around for a window. He found one. But, it was right next to Itachi.  
  
Kyuubi walked past the poor man and began to leave. He stopped when a cold hand gripped his leg.  
  
"Don't go. Please stay the night. Kyuubi, please."  
  
/Naruto, is that alright?/  
  
-Maybe.-  
  
/Maybe?/  
  
-Like nothing sex related please. I'd like to stay a virgin, thank you.-  
  
/Chuckle Of course. Nothing like that./  
  
-Good. Then go ahead.-  
  
Kyuubi came out from the window and cuddled up to Itachi. He had stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you, kyuubi."  
  
"Yes, but please. We have to leave tomorrow, and you need to be a better person."  
  
"Sure." There was sarcasm in Itachi's voice.  
  
Kyuubi laughed. "Nah, I like you the was you are. I do hate the fact that you killed almost everybody in your family just because you hated me."  
  
"I never hated you," Itachi reassured him.  
  
They kissed again. Kyuubi felt better because this time he could actually feel the kiss.  
  
The moment was going to fit the happy category.  
  
All the while they were kissing, Naruto sat there on the inside thinking:  
  
-Oh goody. I'm getting kissed by Itachi and I can't get out of it. Oh happy day.-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
There! I wrote it. I plan on one more chapter an that should be it for this story. I think I can wrap everything up.  
  
Reviews:  
  
jinky-kurapica: Thanks. It's good to hear that someone loves this fic. Amazingly enough, I never really cared for this fic, but I like the way it's come out.  
  
theivious racooness: Sorry, but Sasuke won't be fighting anyone. He's still in bad condition. How could he fight someone as strong as Itachi?  
  
Swirls-of-lust: Duh! I liked the prequel better too. I never planned on making this. It just happened and everything got out of hand. Sorry, no ItaNaru action. But close enough, you got Kyuubi (in Narutos' body)/Itachi action. Or is that still ItaNaru? Lol  
  
Bacon: FYI, I'm a dude-ette. And thanks on the compliments.  
  
michelle: Scary. You sound just like my friend Michelle. Is your name by any chance Michelle Burton? Anyway, I like these pairings. Why wouldn't I write about them?  
  
Watermelon Gal: Yeah, I thought that was pretty good too. I would die laughing if I got to see Sasukes' face for real if he saw that.  
  
Well, that's it. One more chapter. I'll probably have it done soon. Definitely before August. Maybe before July. Maybe sometime this week. Who knows?  
  
R&R


	7. Fallen Angel

This is the end. The last chappie. This story was long! Wow!  
  
Anyways, I'm finished and I'm sorry it's so short, but I was out of ideas so... yeah.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru ItaNaru InoSaku KyuIta (Didn't warn ya on that, did I?)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ummm.....  
  
Disclaimer: Duh! Me no own Naruto. But this ficcie is MINE. My precioussss...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 7: Fallen Angel   
  
Naruto spent the morning searching for Sasuke. He checked Sasuke's house and his own house. Ichiraku Ramen, he wasn't there. (A/N: Why would he be?)  
  
"Excuse me, sir? Have you seen my friend?" Naruto asked the old guy at Ichiraku.  
  
He shook his head, "No, but I have seen that pink-haired girl you told me you liked. She looked like she was in a big hurry. She had a weirdly shaped black and red thing thrown over her shoulder." He pointed to the left. "I believe she went that way."  
  
"Thank you, old man." Naruto waved and ran off.  
  
"Grr."  
  
-That's the direction to her house. I wonder what that black and red thing was.... Maybe she can help me find Sasuke?-  
  
.  
  
...At Sakura's house...  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto yelled while knocking loudly at the door.  
  
"Coming!" Came a thick voice from inside. Her father. He opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Whaddya want?" He was big!  
  
Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I'm looking for my friend, Sakura. Do you know where she went?"  
  
"Yah, I do. She went for her morning run and went to Ino's house without my permission. She's in big trouble. Then she called and said she had to drop a friend at the hospital."  
  
-Sasuke!-  
  
/Calm down, Naruto./  
  
-Yeah, yeah.-  
  
"Well, thank you. I gotta go." He turned and began to run.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled sharply, freezing Naruto in his place, "Don't you be chasing my daughter, you hear?"  
  
"Yessir." Naruto ran off, now headed to the hospital.  
  
.  
  
"Excuse me. Is there an Uchiha Sasuke here?" Naruto asked the nurse lady in the front room of the hospital.  
  
She looked up, "Yes sir, but he already has visitors."  
  
-Ah, she's still here.-  
  
"Are they a pink-haired girl and a long blonde-haired girl? Can you call them down here?" Naruto said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I will try. Please go sit down." She pointed to a few chairs off to the side. Naruto walked over and slumped down into one of the chairs. He sighed, still catching his breath from all the searching.  
  
-Now what?-  
  
/Now what what?/  
  
-Stop being funny, you know what I mean.-  
  
/No, I don't. It's about Sasuke?/  
  
-DUH!-  
  
/Ok, well, we just wait./  
  
-Oh, you're fun./  
  
Sakura appeared in front of Naruto, Ino being dragged at her side.  
  
"Hey Naruto! Long time, no see."  
  
Ino just grunted. She was pretty much asleep.  
  
Naruto laughed. His expression changed serious, "How is Sasuke?"  
  
"How'd you— forget it. He's ok. He'll make it, but he was in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto twitched an eyebrow. "I knew that, but..."  
  
"We went to go and look for you, but Sasuke kept fainting. Too much blood loss. We were feared the worst, right Ino?"  
  
"Ye..ah." She was pretty funny looking when she slept.  
  
Sakura went on, "Ino stayed out all night looking for you. Isn't that great of her? I stayed with Sasuke. What happened?"  
  
"Ah... It's a long story. Can I see Sasuke?"  
  
"Yup. Just go ask the nurse."  
  
"Ok. But before that..." He poked Ino a few times.  
  
"Ahh! Whu... Huh? Oh, hi Naruto."  
  
"Ino, please don't throw any more Ramen bowls at people."  
  
Ino snorted. "Don't worry. I won't."  
  
"Good." With that, Naruto went up to the front desk lady. She let him up.  
  
"Room #3C and the third floor. You should take the stairs."  
  
Comically, "... Huh?" he just ignored the last thing she said, and went off.  
  
.  
  
There was Sasuke. Laying on the plain, boring bed. You could hear his breathing. His hair glittering in the sun. Pale skin nearly glowing. He looked like an angel. A Fallen Angel.  
  
Naruto stepped up to him. This was just like in the beginning. Naruto remembered how it was back then; not even two weeks ago. He was afraid of his feelings, Sasuke was hurt.   
  
Evil Kakashi and his stupid missions.  
  
"Wake up, please."  
  
-Hey, wait a sec.-  
  
/What?/  
  
-Can't you do that healing thingy?-  
  
/Er, not really. Only on myself. Or you. But that's pretty much the same./  
  
-But there has to be a way you can help Sasuke.-  
  
/Yes, but he's going to get better./  
  
-So, I wanna talk to him now. I want him to wake up. He has to get better.-  
  
/Selfish. I'll try./  
  
-Good.-  
  
Naruto leaned over Sasuke. "Wake up, please Sasuke. I'm here."  
  
He began to glow a light shade of orange. Normally, Naruto would freak out at this, but he didn't, knowing what was happening.  
  
He held one of Sasukes' hands with both his and kissed Sasuke. Lightly, tenderly. When he lifted his head away. Sasuke's eyes were still closed, but now he was glowing light orange.  
  
-Will it work?-  
  
/It should./  
  
Things always seem to take forever when you're waiting for something.  
  
/Look!/  
  
Naruto gasped. Sasuke began to open his eyes.  
  
He looked to the side. The glowing subsided.  
  
"Hey there, dobe." He said in a whisper, "How've you been?"  
  
Naruto just smiled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OWARI!  
  
I AM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally! I loved this story. I loved hearing from you peoples. I would love to hear from you again. (Also, saying, please read my other story 'Kitsune Tails'.)  
  
(I got the line 'Oh happy day' part that everyone seemed to have loved from the movie 'Sister Act 2' starring Whoppie Goldberg. She's my favorite actress. I had seen the movie right before I wrote that chapter, and I had to add that.)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Watermelon Gal: Thank yoooou! I never thought that part was that funny, but everyone seemed to have loved it, so whatever. I never really thought of Itachi and Kyuubi together. But I've so many fics of them I thought, "Oh what the heck." Thanks for sticking with this story for so long!  
  
uzumaki inari: I'm surprised I actually finished the thing! XX Now I'm tired out, but thanks.  
  
jinky-kurapica: Yeah, Itachi's happy! (Pun!) I will continue my other fics, and it'd be great to hear from you in those stories too.   
  
I am outta here! See ya some other fic! hearts 


End file.
